ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm
Slaves to Tokyo's Rhythm is a crossover special between Dragon Ball GT and Godzilla: New Age of Monsters. Plot In outer space, Alien Shamer brings the Para Para Brothers from DBGT to another universe and tells them that there are a group of people who would enjoy their dancing. Later on Earth, Toby and Miki are leaving a video game arcade after Miki wins Pac-Man when their path blocked by Alien Shamer, who uses a special cellular paralysis bio-fluid that stops Toby and Miki in their tracks, causing them to freeze in place. With the two young Ultrahumans unable to move, Alien Shamer can carry out with his plan. Tracey and Samantha were on their way to a hair salon that had recently opened in Tokyo. As they arrive, the manager greets them with kindess and offers them a seat. By the time they sit down, the salon manager pressed a button that straps Tracey and Samantha to the chairs as the manager is revealed to be Alien Shamer in disguise. Meanwhile at Gammas Tower, Madison is watching over the kids while her husband and brother in law are currently on Monster Island to help set up new security. Nightbird and Micro Bug are currently in New York while Suki and Watari are on vacation. When it was lunch time, Bobby notice that Toby hasn't come back from the arcade. Madison starts to get worried and began calling his phone. However, the Para Para Brothers had released a paralyzing gas into the tower as the gas starts pouring out from the vents as Madison, Mindy, Bobby and Zoey get caught and began to collapse onto the floor, immobilized as Alien Shamer teleports them to his hideout. Later, Vanessa, Katie, Vicky and Zack were on their way to the mall when Alien Shamer restrains them with Capture Rings. Also, Akiko, Nini and Daigo are in the park for some ninja training when Alien Shamer traps them in an energy net. Moments later at Alien Shamer's hideout, Madison and the others were all held captive, secured in zero-point gravity fields that inhibits their motor functions as Alien Shamer introduce the Para Para Brothers to them. Toby ask what kind of sick plan does he got in store for them. Characters *Gammas **Starman (mentioned) **Starwoman **Tracey **Storm Man (mentioned) **Toby **Samantha **Mindy **Bobby **Zoey **Akiko **Nini **Daigo **Katie **Vanessa **Vicky **Black Dragon (mentioned) **Dr. Watari Fuji (mentioned) **Night-Bird (mentioned) **Micro Bug (mentioned) *Miki Saegusa *Para Para Brothers **Bon Para **Don Para **Son Para Quotes Transcript Slaves to Tokyo's Rhythm/Transcript Trivia *Starman, Storm Man, Dr. Watari Fuji and NightBird didn't appear in this special. **Starman and Storm Man are patrolling on Monster Island. **Dr. Watari Fuji is on a homeymoon with his wife, Suki in Hawaii. **NightBird and Micro Bug went to New York City. Gallery Madison Morrow.png|Madison Tracey blue outfit.png|Tracey Samantha by kaijuboy455-d9ljpc7.png|Samantha Toby in Superhero Outfit.png|Toby Mindy in second outfit.png|Mindy Young Bobby.png|Bobby Zoey Morrow.png|Zoey Vanessa in normal outfit.png|Vanessa Katie new outfit.png|Katie Vicky in blue outfit.png|Vicky Miki Saegusa wearing a new outfit.png|Miki Akiko Workout Outfit.png|Akiko Category:Crossovers Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Crossover episodes Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Episodes